The Horror
"The Horror" was a very early series produced by blashco in the Spring of 2005, half a year before blashco 1.0 launched. The series is notable as being one of the primary influences for blashco's first incarnation. None of the films from this series are currently available online, and only a couple have been released officially. History Though blashco had existed by name since 1998, the production company had only recently begun editing their films, as miniDV had just been released. Made for a history class in high school, and since most of the subject matter selected was large and devistating events, the series was dubbed "The Horror." Edited films that predate The Horror series are few in number, and include Evil Money, Jue Man 1 and 2, Gatorade Commercial, MacBizzle, John's Toilet Seats and Lords & Tyrants (though this feature completed post-production after The Horror was released). Almost all of the films in the horror series remain unreleased. D-Day: The Horror D-Day was the topic chosen by Asher Refailov and Ben Gilsdorf for their project. They were to occupy an entire class period discussing the importance of this historic event, and one of the requirements was to utilize a creative opening to the lecture. Since they had some experience making movies, it was suggested that a visual recreation of D-Day was to be used as the creative intro. Brett Forrest, a commonplace member from blashco 1.0, joined in on the shoot. On the way to Quail Lake, the location of the shoot, the early crew got arrested, because the cops thought they were planning on robbing a nearby bank. It seems that an off-duty cop had pulled up by the car (being driven by Asher's mom) as they were stopped at a bank. He witnessed Asher, Ben and Brett in army helmets, holding gun-like objects. The arrest was an outrage, as six cop cars showed up along with two canine units, locking down an entire block in a high traffic area. The arrest took over an hour. The story of the arrest, as opposed to the film itself, was used as the creative open to the lecture. The teacher was highly entertained by the story, as the Patriot Act had recently been signed in. Ben and Asher got an A- on their report, mainly due to Asher not being prepared. The film itself is a three-person recreation of storming the beach at Normandy, and at the end, it parodies Gallippoli. Other Entries After the success of D-Day in the class, many other students went to blashco to make movies for their own reports. Many of these people would later be primary members of blashco 1.0. Other entries in the Horror Series: Stalingrad: The Horror - a talk-show like short done for Brett Forrest's project Chernobyl: The Horror - a subtle parody of The Daily Show done for Matt Tanner's project Colombian Drug Lords: The Horror - essentially a drawn out chase scene for Salim Khoury's project Vietnam: The Horror - filmed for a friend Justin Killing, also starring Asher. Communism: The Horror - filmed for Alex Warren, the film was so bad he actually got downgraded from an 'A' to a 'B' solely because of the movie. Also known as Communist Punk'd, and technically not a proper asset of the series as it was filmed in 2006 during season two. Category:0.1